No Mueras Antes Que Yo
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Two Shots. Songfics. Primer cap: Stirb nicht vor mir - Rammstein Gaara y Hinata se han buscado desde un tiempo y en esta cancion muestran su sentir y la necesidad de estar con la persona que buscan. Lo se pesimo summary pero pasen pasen lean y dejen reviews si fue de su agrado GaaHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hola !

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic obviamente, espero les guste ams tenía pensado hacer un Long fic pero las ideas se fueron en algún lugar y bueno lo dejare en un two-shot y gracias en adelantado por sus reviews y gracias a Pitukel-Sama (adoro sus fics de GaaHina) 3 xd por sus consejos y eso disfruten ojala sea de su agrado y si es así comenten, acepto todo XD pero todo constructivamente y de buena forma.

**N/A: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

__lalala__ pensamientos.

-lalala- dialogo.

Como de costumbre la noche era estrellada sin ninguna nube en los cielos de Suna, El manto negro cubría la inmensidad del cielo adornado por los astros brillantes acompañado siempre por la hermosa luna pálida, la arena arremolinándose sobre la aldea, un cabello rojo fuego serpenteaba al viento en el edificio más alto de la prospera aldea, el joven Kazekage resguarda su aldea que tanto deseaba proteger.

__Después de todo ahora mi aldea me necesita y tengo el amor de mi familia y amigos__ Sus ojos rodeados de sus negras ojeras dejadas por el paso del Shukaku en su cuerpo se entrecerraron.

__Pero aun así porque sigo pensando en que falta algo, será por los sueños que han atormentado a mis cortos sueños en las últimas noche__

_**Flash Back**_

-_Donde Estoy- Despierto asustado mirando alrededor y descubro que es mi habitación, es extraño el olor en mis almohadas es un embriagador jazmín, dulce y suculento las sabanas están mojadas, ¿es sudor ? estoy desnudo ¿qué pasa aquí? miro al balcón y veo la figura femenina también desnuda, no es Temari, el pelo de ella es negro azulado sus curvas son hermosas su piel es pálida ella observa la luna y quiero preguntar ¿Quién eres? pero de mi boca solo brota un "Te amo" me sorprendo miro mis manos temblando levanto la vista y la oigo decir "Te amo Gaara... Búscame y libérame" su voz muestra sufrimiento ella también me busca, mi cuerpo reacciona solo y corre a abrazarla y al momento de tocar la que parecía una piel de porcelana se desliza entre mis manos convertida en arena, caigo de rodillas y mis lagrimas salen, ¿por qué lloro? me siento solo otra vez y vacio tal y como esa vez con Yashamaru, pero ahora duele más, mucho más._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Mejor iré a descansar - Susurro el pelirrojo para desaparecer en un remolino de arena.

_**"La noche abre su regazo  
El niño se llama soledad  
Hace frío y todo está inmóvil  
Lloro sutilmente en el tiempo  
No sé cómo te llamas  
Pero sé que existes  
Se que alguna vez  
Alguien me amará"**_

Hinata Hyuga era una hermosa kunoichi de Konoha y líder de su clan, su padre había muerto de una extraña enfermedad que consumió su chacra hasta dejarlo sin vida, Hinata tomo el mando del clan con algunas dudas por parte del consejo, y que constantemente anulaba sus decisiones y la trataba de mal líder por querer eliminar las ramas dentro del clan, había incluso sufrido intentos de asesinato pero gracias a su grandes habilidades y dotes ninjas había podido salir al paso de las adversidades, claro está con él inmejorable apoyo de su primo Neji y su hermana Hanabi.

-Aun este sueño- susurro estirándose perezosamente sobre la cama repartiendo su largo cabello de color medianoche sobre la almohada, para luego sentarse sobre el colchón pasándose una mano por la cara para tratar de despejarse.  
-Lo peor es que aumenta de tono cada vez mas- Miró el techo de la habitación, se sonrojo tal y como lo hacía antes con Naruto al recordar partes del sueño, hace algún tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Naruto no era más que admiración y aunque de verdad fuera amor nunca seria correspondido debido a que el rubio solo tenía ojos para Sakura, así que el tema con el rubio estaba zanjado nunca sería nada más que un amigo, pero una razón más importante aún, era una repentina forma masculina de cabellera roja que la visitaba en las noches y le hacía, digámoslo así, más que tan solo cariños.

_**Flashback Sueño**_

__Vuelvo a estar sumida en mis pensamientos mirando al cielo, a la Luna nunca la vi tan gigante estoy extasiada de solo verla pero es extraño bajo la vista y veo mucha arena y la noche es muy fría vuelvo mi rostro hacia atrás y veo un bulto en esa cama desconocida, mi cuerpo está desnudo pero no tengo vergüenza siento como si el conociera todo de mi, como si el entendiera mis penas, ¿Él? como sé que es "él", no logro ver nada de su cuerpo, es como si fuera blanco y negro, solo veo su cabello alborotado y escucho un susurro "Espérame pronto estaré ahí" -Quien Eres - Pregunto suplicante... "eh !" de pronto el está sobre mi apretando sus manos en mi cuello, yo no lucho por zafarme "Gracias" Susurro pensando que la muerte me liberara, cierro mis ojos y muero ... Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, estoy en la misma habitación a mi lado se siente cálido miro y sonrió al ver una figura masculina "lo amo" pensé, la puerta se abre un niño de cabellos rojizos y un peluche en su mano, lo miro fraternalmente, ¿que es este sentimiento? "mama, tengo hambre" abro los ojos miro a mi costado y veo más rojo, como si el rojo tiñera mi alma, todo en mi es rojo.__

_**Fin Flash Back Sueño**_

-Rojo que tiñe mi alma donde estas, aun hoy te sigo esperando- Dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a darse una ducha, sin antes terminar su frase diaria matutina al amado de sus sueños -Por favor, No mueras antes que yo-.

_**"Él viene hacia mi cada noche  
No hay más palabras que decir  
Con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello  
Cierro mis ojos y muero.**_

**_No sé quién es él_**  
**_En mis sueños él existe_**  
**_Su pasión es un beso_**  
**_Y no me puedo resistir._**

**_Espero aquí_**  
**_No te mueras antes que yo_**  
**_Yo espero aquí_**  
**_No te mueras antes que yo"_**

Sunagakure estaba siendo azotada por una de sus típicas tormentas de arena la gente descansaba en la seguridad de sus hogares que eran protegidos por las grandes paredes de roca maciza que rodeaban la aldea, Gaara reposaba en la silla de su despacho mirando los papeles de las misiones de la aldea, pero sus pensamientos aun estaban en los sueños que había tenido últimamente.  
-Ah qué demonios pasa- dijo masajeándose el puente de la nariz.  
-No, definitivamente amor no, Temari es una idiota por decir eso - Dijo golpeando la mesa con cierto desgano y recordando ese día.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Tem- Susurro el pelirrojo llamando la atención de su hermana, ahora con el tiempo el pelirrojo demostraba más cariño por sus hermanos aunque solo cuando estaban a solas usaba diminutivos con sus hermanos, bueno, solo con Temari, Kankuro era Kankuro.  
\- Dime hermano-Respondió la rubia mientras seguía picando las verduras de la cena.  
-Tem, seré directo, estoy soñando con una mujer todos los días y la verdad no la conozco- Fue tan directo que a la rubia le costó unos momentos digerir lo que su hermano, si esa bestia que solo quería sangre hace algunos años atrás ahora soñaba con una mujer y sus hormonas al parecerse alborotaban, al notar que su hermano estaba levemente sonrojado, unas diminutas manchitas rojas en sus mejillas se lo decían, se enterneció al ver la imagen y lo miro de manera maternal.  
-Y esta mujer me hace sentir paz y aceptado ¿que significa, acaso debo de buscarla o será algún genjutsu avanzado?- Termino por decir el pelirrojo.  
La rubia sonrió y miro a su hermano con atención -Eso es Amor - Susurro mientras tocaba el corazón de Gaara -Yo creo que esa mujer también te espera a ti, Búscala o espérala, ella seguramente es tu alma gemela y el hilo rojo ya está atado a tu meñique y el otro extremo al de ella- Termino la rubia moviendo su cabeza en forma de asentimiento.  
-Oh - Fue todo lo que salió del pelirrojo para luego marcharse.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-A pesar de tener el amor de mis hermanos, este parece tan lejano- Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, sus notorias ojeras aun estaban donde siempre aunque ahora le gustara dormirse para poder ver a su amada.  
-Si es como Tem dice, te estoy esperando aquí princesa de la arena, de tu amor no me puedo despedir- Susurro suave y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

_**"No sé quién eres  
Yo se que existes  
No te mueras  
A veces el amor parece tan lejano  
Yo espero aquí  
De tu amor no me puedo despedir  
Yo espero aquí."**_

**2 años después**.

La nieve sometía a Konoha en un blanco manto que cubría todo a su alcance, las casas eran iluminadas por las velas y faroles interiores, pequeños rastros de luz se fugaban por las ventanas iluminando la aldea con pequeñas estrellas en un firmamento blanco. El Kazekage había arribado hace unas cuantas horas, antes de la tormenta junto a sus dos hermanos, fueron recibidos por la actual Hokage Tsunade y el futuro Hokage y amigo del pelirrojo Naruto siendo este mismo quien lo guió a la posada el trayecto fue relajado y corto, Naruto se retiró luego con la excusa de que debía seguir preparándose para la ceremonia que lo coronaria como Hokage Líder de Konoha quien lo creería, se decía para sus adentros el joven Kazekage.  
\- Por fin lo logro - Susurro mientras se levantaba de su cama para caminar a la ventana y miro a través de ella.  
-Naruto ya encontró a la mujer de sus sueños- y vio como Naruto y una chica pelirosa iban tomados de la mano bajo la nieve, como si quisieran congelar su amor y hacerlo durar la eternidad.  
-Todas esas casas cubiertas por la nieve, todos ellos a la luz de las velas y de a dos- Levanto la vista al cielo para ver como aun caían algunos copos de nieve- Y yo, yo aun te espero.

_**"Todas las casas están cubiertas por la nieve  
Y en las ventanas luces de velas  
Allá están ellos de a dos  
Y yo  
Yo te espero solo a ti"**_

La blanca nieve cubría a Konoha prontamente saldría la Luna sus rezos funcionaron ya que se había despejado para lo que ella esperaba ansiosa decían que era la mejor época para ver la Luna llena gigante un suceso que demoraba en llegar pero era digno de esperar y admirar, La joven Hyuga reposaba en su balcón esperando la luna junto a ella estaba su hermana menor y entre ambos sillones una mesita de café con dos tazas humeantes de té.

-Hina-oneechan, mas té ?- pregunta la ojiperla de cabello castaño.  
-No Hanabi-neechan- respondió dulcemente.  
-Has estado distraída últimamente nee-chan - Dijo la menor- Llevo 5 minutos preguntándote lo mismo ¿Sucede algo?- Termino la joven.  
La ojiperla mayor la miro y suspiro mientras bajaba la vista.  
-Te contare pero no le digas nada a nadie- Dijo la joven sacando a relucir una antigua costumbre de sonrojarse y cohibirse al mismo tiempo, cosa que creía superada, pero allí está otra vez.  
-Cuéntame -Dijo Hanabi sentándose delante de ella con cara de intriga.  
-Desde hace años estoy, bueno , sueño con un hombre y ,bueno, esto ,ams lo beso, lo abraz estoy desnuda junto a él - lo ultimo lo dijo muy, muy rápido y escondiéndose en las frazadas que la cubrían del frio, al no escuchar respuesta de su joven hermana decidió salir de su guarida asomando sus ojos para localizar a su hermana, esta estaba mirando con enormes ojos perlas a su hermana que al verla así se sonrojo mas.  
-Nee-chan y ¿sabes quién es ?-Logro articular la menor- ¿Y cómo es? Y no se dime anda dime mas quien es de tu edad es mayo dime todo ! - Exclamo la menor de las Hyuga que miraba divertida a su hermana mayor que aun estaba tapada por las mantas.  
-No lo sé- dijo la mayor envolviéndose en las frazadas para evitar que su hermana lograra quitárselas de encima.  
\- Cómo que no lo sabes-dijo Hanabi dejando de luchar con su hermana al ver que esta se rendía y se asomaba con un semblante triste.  
\- Yo no sé solo sé que su cabello es rojo y que es hombre, lo eh buscado y esperado me da fuerza pensar que algún día llegara pero no lo sé quizás yo no pueda amar, yo no sé,- La mayor comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- Kiba-kun se me declaro ayer y lo rechace diciendo que amaba a otra persona y dijo que seguiría siendo mi amigo pero dime Hanabi puedo esperar a la persona que no conozco aunque de verdad siento que la amo me hace falta espero ansiosa las noches solo para verlo - dijo lo ultimo cuando las lágrimas traicioneras ya surcaban ríos en su cara.  
-Hina-oneechan, eres hermosa sabes y yo creo que ese chico pelirrojo también te está buscando sabes- respondió la menor quitando el camino que dejaban las lagrimas.  
-Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo nee-chan -Expresó la mayor con una sonrisa en su cara y antes que la menor protestara esta la abrazo.  
-Sabes nee-chan, en mi sueño la luna es aun mas grande que esta y es por eso que cada año para estas fechas me preocupa mucho, mucho más mi aspecto, creo que este año lo encontrare y si no lo hago, creo que ya no lo buscare, pero aun lo esperaré, crees que terminé sola ?- dijo la ojiperla de cabello negro azulado.  
-Calla idiota ! Seguro que este año lo encuentras - expreso la menor dando un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a su hermana, la conversación cambió a cosas triviales mientras veían con asombro el evento astronómico que llegaría a su mejor fase en 4 días.

_**"No sé quién eres  
Yo se que existes  
No te mueras  
A veces el amor parece tan lejano  
Yo espero aquí  
De tu amor no me puedo despedir.**_

**_No te mueras antes que yo."_**

al cabo de unas horas Hanabi se durmió acurrucada en el sillón de donde veía la luna, Hinata decidió llevarla adentro para acostarla, la arropo en su cama y decidió salir a caminar para despejar sus pensamientos, se puso su abrigo y sus botas, camino hasta la gran puerta de la mansión y dirigirse hacia la plaza central de Konoha, camino mirando asombrada el gran espectáculo que ofrecía la gran luna junta a la blanca nieve, la noche tenia luz propia y la blanca nieve era aun mas blanca, esta tan embobada mirando a su alrededor que no se percato que había llegado a la plaza, solo se percato al golpear una banca, sonrió y miro la banca miro la banca y había un pequeño rastro de arena miro la nieve y había más arena, tomo uno de los granos entre sus dedos.

-Oh mi hombre de la arena donde estarás- Susurro levantando la vista, sonrió y luego paró en seco.

-Hombre de arena...- Expreso mientras comenzó a pensar un hombre de arena pelirrojo bastos desiertos todo apuntaba a un hombre un chico pelirrojo - Kazekage-sama- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, el hombre de sus sueños era el líder de la aldea aliada, ella lo sabia dentro de sí misma, giro bruscamente con la intención de correr a casa pero choco con un firme pecho cayendo al piso, cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe pero dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron levantándola del piso.

-Si abrieras los ojos no caerías Hyuga- Su voz era grave y la estremeció.

-Gracias, no le vi per...- Fue todo lo que dijo la ojiperla al abrir sus ojos y ver el rojo que envolvía su alma , era el su hombre de sus sueños Sabaku no Gaara.

Perdonen las faltas x3 estoy un poco ocupado y eh estado escribiendo en el móvil y corregir en el PC ... dah! XD bueno eso bye bye nos leemos saludos a todo y dejen reviews por favor.


	2. Chapter 2 and The End

**Hello.**

**Bueno el segundo capítulo y final, no lo hice Songfics porque me costó mucho hacer el lemon y el resultado fue horrible XD, y bueno me gusto en general, lean y dejen reviews.**

**Gracias Pitukel, por la ayuda con el lemon x3 !.**

**N/A: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

__lalala__ pensamientos.

-lalala- dialogo.

Ella, ella era la mujer de sus sueños su blanca piel brillaba hermosa por la tenue luz de la luna al igual como lo hacía en sus sueños.  
-Kazekage-Sama perdón no le vi- Explotó la Hyuga después de unos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos.  
-Nombre- Dijo el pelirrojo intentando mirar el rostro de la mujer que cada vez que podía se escondía bajo su flequillo ocultando su sonrojo.  
-Hyuga Hinata señor-Respondió ante la demandante voz, aún ocultando su cara en su flequillo que se vio alterado por una repentina ráfaga que le dio a entender que su pelirrojo había desaparecido.

En la habitación del Kazekage todo estaba cubierto por arena, Arena que danzaba desenfrenada por la habitación reflejando la confusión presente en la cabeza del joven de ojos aguamarina.  
-Demonios que sucede- Susurraba arrodillado y apretando una mano en su pecho, apoyándose con la otra, sentía su cuerpo hervir en el momento en el que hablo con ella, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente como si fuera a salirse por sus oídos, su estómago se contraía y algo jugueteaba en su interior, como si el Shukaku, ya inexistente en el, pidiera sangre, la sangre de esa mujer.  
_Lo único que sana una herida del corazón es el amor._ esa frase resonó en su mente con la voz de Yashamaru, llevándose la mano con la que se apoyaba en el piso a la frente, levantando la vista al cielo nocturno que se escabullía por la ventana de su habitación.  
-Amor- su mirada se volvió fría, tal y como antes cuando el Shukaku tomaba el control de él. - La mataré, mataré a la persona responsable de este genjutsu, Hinata Hyuga lamentaras haberme atacado en mi mente-susurro levantando su mano haciendo que la arena que danzaba a su alrededor se aventara hacia el desapareciendo en el acto.

Llegó agitada a su habitación no podía creer que lo conocería y si alguna vez se cruzó la idea de conocerlo pensaba que sería cualquier persona pero menos él, por fin conocía a la persona que continuamente la visitaba en sus sueños, la persona que la animaba a despertar todo los días cuando era maltratada por su padre, Gaara, el Kazekage de Sunagakure, se arrodilló en los pies de su cama y pensó en la persona que era él, hace unos años era el sanguinario demonio de la arena y había estado a punto de asesinar a varios de sus amigos sin nombrar el hecho de que quería destruir Konoha, le atormentada la idea de que fuera él, el hombre de sus sueños.  
-Aún así Naruto cree en el- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas recordando algunas palabras que había escuchado decir a Naruto cuando supo que Gaara se había convertido en Kazekage.

**Flashback**

-Gaara-kun lo logró es un infeliz, como lo hizo siendo tan joven e incluso antes que yo!- refunfuño el rubio, mientras varios de sus amigos no podían creer que el demonio que hace pocos años había querido destruir su aldea ahora era líder de una, muy poderosa por cierto.  
-Hey cambien las caras Gaara-kun ahora es diferente protege a su aldea y se preocupa por los demás, recuerden que él y sus hermanos ayudaron cuando fuimos a rescatar a Sasuke, y es un hombre nuevo será un buen Kazekage y un gran aliado- Dijo Naruto con seguridad- y recuerden es mi amigo es tan sólo un poco inexperto en expresar emociones pero una buena persona en el fondo-

**Fin Flash back.**

-Esperemos que Naruto tenga razón- se levantó percatándose que la ventana de su balcón aún estaba abierta, se refregó sus manos en sus hombros tratando de darse calor mientras caminaba a cerrarla tomo el plomo de la ventana y paró en seco al sentir una ráfaga de viento en su espalda, y su instinto gritando que sería atacada el mismo sentimiento que la alertaba cuando los asesinos del concejo iban tras ella, en un instante vio como mucha arena entraba a su habitación con intención de apresarla esquivó hábilmente la arena activando su línea sucesora al momento en que se ponía en posición de batalla con una Kunai en sus manos- Byakugan!- Rápidamente busco al atacante por la habitación escaneo cada centímetro, era difícil, cada grano de arena tenía chakra, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y giro rápidamente al sentir la presencia en su espalda, sin poder hacer nada la arena cogió su cuello elevándola mientras la asfixiaba, busco al atacante y lo vio a él - Kaze...kage por qué? -Artículo con esfuerzo notorio en su voz y luchando por liberarse.  
-Tu... me Lanzaste un genjutsu mujer, porque lo hiciste? - grito demandante, al mismo tiempo que la peli azul odiaba el hecho de vivir en una mansión tan grande y que la arena atacara tan silenciosa.  
-Yo... no eh... lanzado nada- esforzó su voz.  
-Claro que si, tu, tu estas en mis sueños, alteras mi pensar no se qué mierda me haces provocas confusión incluso cuando ya deberías estar muerta, no puedo hacerlo, escúpelo por que lo haces !?- dijo cayendo arrodillado y soltando el agarre de la arena dejando caer traicioneras lágrimas que se perdían en la arena apretando su mano en su tatuaje de amor, la arena cubrió su cuarto tal y como si estuviera en el desierto de su sueño y ver a su amado llorando sobre la arena aunque segundos atrás la tuvo en las puertas del inframundo, corrió hacia él y se lanzó sobre Gaara abrazándolo- Tranquilo me sucede igual- Susurró en su oreja separándose levemente para buscar sus ojos admirando como el hombre que imponía y tenia tanto poder parecía tan vulnerable- creo que te eh estado buscando, hombre de mis sueños- término la Hyuga levantando la voz levemente dedicándole una leve sonrisa.  
_Siente lo mismo que yo_ pensó perdiéndose en los ojos perlas de la chica, dejando caer sobre el hombro de la chica su cabeza.-Como se llama lo que sentimos? - pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.  
-Creo que amor Kazekage-Sama- respondió Hinata después de algunos segundos de aspirar el aroma a menta y arena que expedía el pelirrojo, el aroma la tenía hipnotizada y pegada al cuello del joven sin nombrar el hecho que también podía evitar los ojos aguamarina que seguramente se clavarían en los suyos a la más mínima lejanía.  
-Si es así, acepto la tortura que estoy sufriendo y la necesidad de ti, te pido que me llames solo Gaara por favor- se sentía en el cielo todas las emociones el hecho que su corazón lateral fuerte ahora, estaban convirtiéndose en un placer inexistente anteriormente para él, sólo por el aroma que emanaba la chica, el aroma a jazmín que de sus sueños extrañaba, ahora lo estaban complaciendo en vida, paso su mano delicadamente por la espalda de la chica y apretó más el abrazo para capturar el calor que ella le brindaba.  
-Gracias por llegar al fin a mi- expreso la Hyuga separando un poco el abrazo para acariciar la cara de su amado, tembló al tocarla era áspera, dura no como la de sus sueños pero algo llamó más su atención, el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, inmediatamente separó sus manos lanzándose otra vez al hombro del pelirrojo, antes de llegar unas firmes manos la frenaron de golpe, abrió sus ojos mirando al joven viéndolo suspirar.  
-Hice algo malo?- pregunto la chica, a lo que Gaara sólo sonrió y suspiro, de todo su cuerpo escurrió arena liberando así el verdadero rostro sin su armadura de arena.  
-Ahora tócame, por favor- dijo tomando las manos de la joven Hyuga y poniéndolas en su rostro, La Hyuga se sonrojo ante las palabras pronunciadas por el pelirrojo pero ahora su rostro era suave, delicado tal como el de su sueño comenzó a explorarlo a fondo tocó sus marcadas ojeras, sus ojos, su nariz, paso por el tatuaje en su frente deteniéndose en él lo acarició y beso sutilmente a lo que el pelirrojo miro a la joven que estaba notoriamente sonrojada pero no desvió su mirada y la mano que estaba sobre el Kanji, bajo a los labios del joven y instintivamente se comenzaron a acercar sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar, el sonido de los grillos ahogarse fuera de su mundo pronto sus narices rozaron y sintieron la innata necesidad de unir sus labios.  
-Hyuga-san- susurro Gaara sin alejarse de su posición sintiendo chocar la respiración de ella en sus labios admirando el sonrojo de la chica.  
-Gaara-kun, Hina, sólo Hina-respondió sintiendo correr la sangre hacia su cara temiendo desmayarse.  
-Hina, deseo capturar sus labios pero una vez que comience quizás me haga adicto y la necesite cada segundo el resto de mi vida. - Dijo el pelirrojo atento a la respuesta pero sin retroceder ni un centímetro.  
-Creo que la adicta seré yo- respondió la peli azul lanzándose a los labios del pelirrojo capturándolos en un apasionado beso.

-Hina... - Jadeo el nombre de la peli azul para luego comenzar a controlar el beso y derribar a la chica sobre las blancas mantas de la cama sin detener el beso y comenzar a utilizar una de las manos que estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de la Hyuga, modelo cada curva de la chica, llegando a la conclusión que la ropa sobraba, deslizo con extrema delicadeza las prendas que la cubrían y llenando de besos el níveo cuello de la chica, que solo se limito a gemir y acariciar la espalda del joven, cuando se deshizo de la parte superior subió su mano acariciando en el proceso el rosado pezón , se separo un poco para apreciar a la chica de sus sueños y pudo notar que en su mirada había inseguridad.

-Que Sucede? si lo deseas me detendré. - Pregunto inseguro.

-No, es solo que yo estoy semidesnuda y tu aun tienes toda tu ropa. - Respondió tratando de evitar chocar sus miradas.

-Oh. - fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo para rápidamente quitarse su ropa pero sin dejar la pasión de lado continuo sus besos, masajeando los voluptuosos senos y lentamente posiciono su mano en el vientre de la chica, la miro y acaricio su bajo vientre, la respuesta a eso fue una pequeña lamida en sus labios, bajo sus manos lentamente internándose en el pantalón para comenzar a masajear sutilmente el centro de la Hyuga a lo que respondió arqueándose jadeante, la demás ropa en el, desapareció incluido su ropa interior quedando totalmente desnudo sobre la chica que ya estaba comenzando a marearse del estado en que estaba, ya no poseía voluntad, si esto era droga, se declaraba adicta total.

-Gaara... - Jadeo. - No te vayas nunca, hazme tuya ahora y siempre.

Música para sus oídos fueron estas palabras dichas de la boca de la hermosa kunoichi, su miembro ya estaba erguido, altanero entre sus piernas, ya dolía cada gemido lo hacía excitarse más, cada jadeo lo hacía volverse más animal, deslizo por las torneadas piernas de la Hyuga sus pantalones y braguitas de encaje blanca, posicionándose casi instantáneamente entre las piernas de la chica se tomo un segundo para fotografiar mentalmente la hermosa piel, la hermosa figura de la chica que amaba.

-Hina... - Susurro para luego comenzar a aventurarse dentro de la ojiperla, topándose con la barrera que demostraba que ella era virgen.

-Hina soy principiante en esto al igual que tu, procurare ser suave. -Susurro con tanta dulzura puesta en su voz que la ojiblanco dudaba si de verdad era Sabaku no Gaara, solo pudo asentir mirando los pozos aguamarina que la devoraban, un dolor agudo cruzo su entrepierna hasta su centro, araño levemente la espalda del chico dejando sus uñas enterradas en su piel, el solo susurro levemente.

-Tranquila hermosa, yo te protegeré de hoy en adelante. - Un hilo de sangre corrió y al cabo de unos segundos un suave vaivén comenzó poco a poco la habitación comenzó a llenarse por el vaho producido por los amantes, en unos minutos el suave vaivén se había transformado en lo único que en el mundo importaba, gotas de sudor surcaban los cuerpos que se movían con inexperta dulzura cuidando de no hacerle daño al otro, los besos, los gemidos ahogados en los labios del otro, gruñidos de placer no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Te amo Hina. - Susurro el pelirrojo para embestirla fuertemente antes de que ambos llegaran al clímax derramándose el dentro de ella, se sentía tan cansado, se dejo caer sobre ella apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro manteniéndose en su interior.

-Yo igual te amo Gaara. - Respondió la Hyuga y fue lo último que escucho el pelirrojo ese día para luego dormirse plácidamente.

**4 años después**

Como de costumbre hacía mucho calor por las mañanas pero aun así no le gustaba despegarse de su amado, su cabello media noche se esparcía por la almohada había llegado hace a su nueva aldea, su cargo, oficial medico de Sunagakure, la luz del potente Sol ya se filtraba por la ventana y en un acto perezoso busco esconderse bajo las mantas, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacaron de su tan perezoso momento.

-Mama- Grito una pequeña pelirroja de largo cabello, sus ojos eran perlas igual a lo de sus madre y no tenia cejas al igual que su padre, claro también venia incluido con el pack las ojeras que ya eran parte de la genética del pelirrojo. - Mama, Tengo hambre.- Volvió a gritar para luego lanzarse sobre la cama.

-Karura, te eh dicho que no te lances así sobre la cama te puedes lastimar, o puedes lastimar a alguien, recuéstate con tu padre en un segundo te doy el biberón.- dijo maternalmente para luego acostar a la chica, ponerse una bata e ir a preparar el biberón, con respecto a su sueño solo había algo diferente el niño, no era niño, si no una hermosa niña, hace 3 años luego del nacimiento de Karura, decidió dejar a cargo a su primo ya que pudo abolir las ramas segundarias y como muestra de ello Neji quedo a cargo del clan junto a su hermana Hanabi, después de la apasionante noche en su habitación Gaara le propuso matrimonio instantáneamente a la mañana siguiente.

**Flash Back.**

La lluvia se había desencadenado en un punto de la noche, siempre había estado atenta a estos cambios climáticos me encantaba observarlos, pero hoy estaba agotada sin nombrar que tenia peso extra sobre ella, mi hombre estaba descansando sobre mi cuerpo, relajado y sonriente, sin duda feliz.

Acaricie sus rojos cabellos, era hora de levantarme o pronto mi hermana entraría armando caos, que haría no quería molestarlo, pero estaba desnuda y el igual, las mantas dios sabe donde habrían quedado. __Que hago?__ Me preguntaba mi mente, cuando todo fue solucionado por un fuerte portazo, mi hermana entro.

-Hina ! a Desayu...- No termino la frase, sus ojos perlas se abrieron enormes al encontrar un trasero pálido sobre mi cuerpo, sin decir que estaba desnuda igual, no dijo nada solo se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta tras salir de la habitación, __Solucionado, ya no tengo que explicarle a Hanabi, ahora tan solo debo tratar de quitarle el trauma__ Se dijo graciosa en su mente, y sobre ella se revolcó el pelirrojo despertando y levantándose al instante y mirando incrédulo a la Hyuga. _Va huir y negara lo de anoche_ fue lo que pensó la chica al ver tal reacción, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y bajo sus ojos a las sabanas al cabo de unos minutos volvió a levantar la vista y lo encontró arrodillado enfrente de ella utilizando una sabana enrollada en su cintura para cubrirse, tenia estirada una mano y su cabello pelirrojo revuelto , sus ojos como siempre inexpresivos pero en sus mejillas un leve rubor. -Le gustaría casarte conmigo Hinata Hyuga líder del Clan Hyuga, acépteme por favor ya no puedo vivir sin usted.- fue todo lo que de sus labios salió, miro impresionada al joven sus lagrimas salieron y el hermoso pelirrojo salto sobre mí, me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo -Tranquila hermosa juro protegerte, si no quieres estar conmigo me iré ahora pero mi corazón seguirá siendo tuyo.- Puse una mano en su boca y dije. -Acepto, quiero ser tuya para siempre-. y volvimos a hacer el amor ese día.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Después de esa noche todo paso tan rápido, nos casamos sabiendo que en mi vientre venia ya el fruto de nuestro amor, y ahora Karura, llamada así en honor a la madre de Gaara, tenía ya 3 años vivían felices en Suna, sus amigos de vez en cuando venían a visitarla y obviamente en visitas del Kazekage a Konoha ella visitaba a los suyos, lo mejor era ayudar al Kazekage a volver a la cama claro estaba, y así fue como ya venía otro hijo en camino y por su pasión quien sabe cuántos mas vendrían.

**En caso de error por favor háganmelo saber, lo corregiré apenas pueda.**


End file.
